el amor en tiempos de guerra mas aun del holocausto
by mariafer-1210
Summary: uzumaqui naruto un general de tropa nazi se encuentra un judio que no se sometera ante el tan facilmente . que sucede si a el le gusta la osadia y la arrogancia de aquel judio y hasta donde llegaria para someterlo no soy buena en escribir summarys pero denle una oportunidad por favor pasen y lean.


Bien, bien este es mi nuevo fic narusasu espero que les guste bastante y con eso decidan dejarme un review con cualquier comentario será bien recibido por mi

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic sin molestarlos más a leer.

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones del protagonista

(N.A) nota de la autora

L'amore in tempo di guerra, e ancora di più Olocausto

Europa, Italia, Roma 30 de octubre de 1939

* pandemonio delle donne

Desde hoy comienzo a escribir este diario….es estúpido lo sé más que nadie pero por alguno razón algo me obliga a hacerlo, algo me invita a escribir todo lo estoy viviendo

De nuevo otra noche, una noche tal y como eran las otras, en la cual solo quería matar unos cuantos judíos y saquear lo poco que escondían es sus casas.

-_mierda otra casa vacía_- esto era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en el momento en el que asaltaba la decimotercera casa de aquel pobre vecindario y lo único que conseguía casa por casa era otra vida de otro judío

Entre en la decimocuarta casa como lo haría un buen soldado, más aun un buen general de tropa nazi destruyendo todo con una ametralladora encontrándome con una familia mas de pobres judíos

-_solo tres esta vez_-pensé con bastante sorna mientras me desasía de dos de ellos (_los más viejos_) solamente con unos disparos.

En ese momento la tercera persona se levanto e intento correr sin resultado alguno ya que corrí tras ella hasta que logre atrapar su brazo, note que era delgado y bastante fino, pero no me limite en halarlo con fuerza escuchando un grito bastante agudo de aquella persona. Sin yo esperarlo en ese momento aquel velo que cubría tu cabeza se desprendió de tu cabello dándome a conocer aquel rostro, un rostro que nunca podría olvidar, comenzando por tus ojos los cuales mostraban ira, tu ceño estaba fruncido y con tu mirada tratabas de retarme, pero tanto tu como yo sabíamos que era inútil, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro algo en ti me atraía, tal vez tu valentía o la sorna con la que manejabas la situación ¿acaso no temías a la muerte? o solo tratabas de verte valiente.

Por alguna razón sonreíste, dejándome ver nada que sorna en tu expresión en el fondo creía que un rostro como el tuyo no podía ser de una chica valiente, ya que no contabas nada más ni nada menos que con un rostro pálido el cual imitaba a una porcelana, tus ojos eran negros y brillantes como los de aquellas bonitas chicas que trabajan como nuestras concubinas y tu cabello negro azulado, bien cuidado y bastante largo para ser el de un chico ¿Cómo es posible que tu personalidad sea tan retorcida como para sonreírle a la muerte? Aun así sin encontrar la razón exacta de mi delirio algo me decía que tenía que derrotar esa mirada de egocentrismo y sorna algo me decía que tenía que someterla.

Mis hombres empezaron a acercarse llamándome desesperadamente, tu expresión no cambio en lo absoluto en lugar de ello tu sonrisa se ensancho aun mas queriendo decirme que esto para ti no era más que un juego, en el cual no te importaba morir al parecer también querías someterme.

Mi mente al parecer igual de retorcida a la tuya me indico que te soltara, algo en mi decía que tendríamos otra oportunidad para derrocarnos uno al otro en nuestra dominancia, algo en mi decía que serias una presa difícil, una presa desastrosa, algo en mi indicaba que no eras más que el mismísimo pandemonio delle donne (doncella o gobernante del pandemónium).

Europa, Italia, Roma 01 de noviembre de 1939

* giocattolo musicale

Mis sueños normalmente tienen que ver con el sufrimiento de judíos por alguna razón siempre me dijeron que este trabajo era el único que en mi vida podría complacerme y además de los obvios desordenes mentales que aun hasta yo mismo reconozco tener, elegí el trabajo de soldado por mi madre la cual murió por enamorarse de un nazi dejándome solo cuando tenía 10 años, y ahora no puedo evitar pensar que es irónico e irracional la idea de que me interese someter un judío a mi merced. Una parte de mi (la parte lógica y cuerda) piensa en olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida, pero sin duda alguna la guerra te enloquece y mis desequilibrios mentales desde que soy joven hacen que la otra parte de mi (mi parte con delirios) decida ignorar la estúpida idea de que el es un judío y tome la opción de seguir con este juego masoquista y bastante ilógico que ambos estamos llevando.

Mi llamado fue cerca de las 7:00 Am por uno de mis soldados (los cuales muy cobardemente siempre tratan de apostar para ver quién me despierta). La captura de judíos que serán enviados a las cámaras de gas engañados con la idea de obtener un nuevo trabajo ese era mi trabajo.

Nuestro trasporte llego pronto a aquella estación de trenes llena de familias de judíos esperanzadas y que muy pronto morirían, mi mirada se paseaba por todos los judíos un tanto divertida y aburrida al mismo tiempo mientras tan solo me sentada en una silla de aquel lugar a indicar a mis soldados la forma de ingresar a los judíos, cuantos por máximos iban en un solo vagón y a donde tenían que enviar a las mujeres cuando llegaran (ellas en varias ocasiones se enviaban a los trabajos forzados ya que era más sencillo verlas morir de hambre que enviarlas a cámaras de gas ya que lo consideraban "inmoral" o algo así)

Después de por lo menos tres asfixiantes horas estaba dispuesto a irme así no hubiéramos terminado el trabajo ya que cuando me aburro no tengo más opción que irme a menos de que quieren comenzar una masacre en aquel lugar, pero algo me detuvo ¿una melodía? Era lo único que rondaba por mi mente, mi respuesta se dio cuando divise a un grupo de judíos reunidos en un solo sitio al parecer admirando algo ¿una melodía de violín? Mientras más cerca me encontraba mas identificaba aquel sonido que lograba calmar mis impulsos. Me dirigí a aquel lugar (empujando judíos para poder ver obviamente) y me encontré con lo que obviamente consiguió sacarme una sonrisa muy abierta.

Tu rostro esta vez se veía amigable y tranquilo mientras interpretabas una melodía que lograba hacer sonreír a los niños ¿acaso eras bipolar? O solo querías joderme a mí con tu personalidad desastrosa, me acerque para interrumpirte pero el silbato de los trenes anunciando la entrada de los judíos me interrumpió a mí, te sorprendiste un poco pero volviste a tu expresión seria y bastante estoica, le indicaste a los niños que se fueran y guardaste tu instrumento (el cual antes no sabía que llevabas contigo)reacomodaste tu postura de elegancia y a paso firme decidiste ingresar a los trenes ¿acaso piensas que perderé mi juguete musical tan pronto?.

Corrí tras de ti mientras tu también mantenías tu respectiva velocidad entre tanta gente aumente mi velocidad con mis dos manos te aprese (consiguiendo que nadie le importara al ver mi uniforme) te lleve tras de uno de los vagones vacios mientras tú me golpeabas (fuertemente tengo que aceptar) hasta que te soltara sonreí bastante al notar tu expresión de asco pero también de emoción al verme no una emoción normal como lo haría cualquier chico si no de una emoción masoquista y extraña al igual que la mía.

-vas a algún lado juguete musical-dije con egocentrismo logrando sacar en ti una sonrisa y un gesto de superioridad e indulgencia, con un monosílabo me demostraste tu asco y a la vez gusto ante que tan solo con mi voz me refiriera a ti , tal solo la idea de escuchar mi voz parecía gustarte

- nada que te importe maldito asesino trabajo tal vez-dijiste con una gran sonrisa mientras con mi cuerpo te aprisionaba contra el contenedor lo cual no pareció molestarte ya que no pusiste resistencia alguna, en ese momento entendí como nuestra relación era extraña nuestros insultos mutuos lograban excitarnos en cierta manera hasta el límite de tenernos insultándonos con tonos un poco eróticos en nuestra voz y nuestros cuerpos juntos de alguna manera extraña e irracional

- ah ¿enserio mocoso? yo creo que es mejor que lo dejes pasar y te quedes un rato mas para que juegue contigo- trate de utilizar mis palabras de una manera en la cual no entendieras que en el trasfondo de lo que quería decirte estaba tratando de protegerte pero al parecer lo entendiste perfectamente

-¿acaso estas tratando de protegerme soldadito? Crees que no se que estos trenes no van más que a una muerte cruel e inhumana no me digas que ya te enamoraste de mi – no sabía si tu tono cada vez se hacía más seductor para mis oídos, tal vez era el hecho de que mi cuerpo estaba tan cerca al tuyo que sentía tu calor chocar contra el mío o tal vez que nuestros rostro habían alcanzado a estar tan cerca que sentíamos nuestros alientos, pero algo en aquella situación lograba perderme de mi mismo ¿Cómo era que planeabas entrar en aquel tren sabiendo que morirías? O ¿Acaso eso también lo tenias al igual que yo? Aquel abominable deseo de morir ya que no encontrabas una razón lógica que te hiciera seguir viviendo.

- dices tonterías crees que me enamoraría de algo tan abominable como lo es un judío – mis palabras demostraban desprecio y eso parecía gustarte pero a la vez te molestaba lo cual me gustaba aun mas a mi

Por alguna razón tu molestia más que nada tu ira no podía evitar gustarme de cierto modo impactante y retorcido, ¿acaso siendo yo un soldado era tan masoquista mi pensamiento?, ¿acaso tan desesperado estaba por sentir el mismo dolor que yo le provocaba a los judíos?, tanto necesitaba sentir dolor.

Mientras yo me cuestiono mi pensamiento masoquista e ilógico tu solo te limitaste a mirarme con desprecio y con tu respectivo gesto de sorna con ese tipo de reacciones tan frías e inhumanas solo lograbas incitarme más, solo conseguías que yo tuviera más razones para someterte.

-¿tu nombre?-pregunte con desgano mirándote a los ojos como si te estuviera retando más aun como si estuviera tratando de incitarte pero ignoras aquel gesto desviando tu mirada y te limitas a contestar escupiendo las palabras de forma irreverente

-sasuke uchiha -mi sonrisa se ensancho al notar cómo te repugnaba que te mirara sin duda alguna me gustaba tu ira, tu valentía siendo tu un judío y yo un general nazi deberías de temblar en mi presencia, pero no lo haces, por alguna razón tu porte es de elegancia pero a la vez me invitas con tu postura, con tu actitud, con tu mirada a que solo trate de tras pasar aquel denso muro que me separa de tu dulzura, ¿acaso también logro algo en ti? O solo consigo delirar con tus provocaciones y lograr que tu delires con las mías.


End file.
